The present invention relates to apparatus for registering and combining a pair of flexible sheets in face-to-face adhesive contact. This apparatus is particularly useful in the graphic arts field for the construction of composite multilayer prints, such as the colorproofing surprints described in copending U.S. Patent Application Ser. No. 795,339.
In that colorproofing process a series of separated color images are prepared on individual carrier sheets and the imaged adhesive layers of those sheets are then transferred to a single receptor sheet, one upon another, in precise register. While other colorproofing systems transfer photosensitive layers to a receptor sheet prior to in-register light exposure through a color separation negative, and thus have no need for the maintenance of register during a laminating operation, the transfer of an imaged layer in the above-noted process has created a demand for the precision laminating press of the present invention.